When Sakura Falls
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: Mikan knew she was clumsy, but then she trips and falls into the future! Now she's done it! What will happen? How does she get back? Who will she meet? Herself? R&R! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**When Sakura Falls**

Mikan knew she was clumsy, but then she trips and falls into the future! Now she's done it! Then she meets Dominoe Hyuuga, and then meets Dominoe's parents, Mikan and Natsume Hyuuga! But, her problem is; How can she returnt to the past?

Me: Yay! A new story! I hope you enjoy this one, I had the idea on the way to school this morning! I was happy with the idea, I just hope the story goes well!

Mikan: I FALL!

Natsume: Nothing unusual, baka polka-dots...

Mikan: KYAAA! PERVERT!

Natsume: Be quiet, baka panty girl! Kelly doesn't own us, Gakuen Alice, only the idea, kay???

**Chapter One: Falling into the Future!!!**

Mikan Sakura was always clumsy, she tripped all the time, and showed her underwear to the dashingly perverted Natsume-Hyuuga, she bumped into people, and was just plain clumsy. Everyone knew it, and Mikan knew it, as well.

She just didn't realise _how_ clumsy she was!

It was early morning, monday, and Mikan was running to classes, late as normal. She had forgot to set her alarm, and rushed, her pigtails a mess and her skirt the wrong way around. Mikan didn't really notice, but she ran all the way, gasping and thinking she would die because Jinno sensai would surely give her detention for this.

Mikan had some snacks in her mouth and quickly gobbled them down before skidding across the wood panelled floor, and when she turned a corner, Mikan accidentally slipped and gasped, crashing into the one person she _didn't_ want to see.

"Ow, polka-dots!" he snapped, staring at the clumsy brunette who rubbed her butt, then glared up at him, and stood up, dusting herself off. She had no time for Natsume Hyuuga, she needed to get to classes before Jinno grilled her!!!

"Tch, I have no time for you, Natsume Hyuuga, I need to get to class before I'm too late, and-" she started, but stopped, why wasn't Natsume in class? She wondered, was he skipping, again? Like always.

"Idiot, that idiot Narumi walked in and gave us a free day, so, you had no need to crash into me and give me your germs." he growled, flicking her forehead with his fore finger as Mikan gasped, and glared at Natsume, her enemy. She covered her forehead protectively with her hands.

"Oh, and your skirts on the wrong way, your hairs a mess and nice bear print, polkia-dots." he said, indicating to her skirt as Mikan gasped and twirled it to it's right way, then fixed her hair before poking out her tongue at Natsume's back, and walking off, her arms folded.

_"Stupid Hyuuga, thinks he knows best_!" Mikan thought inside her head, kicking dirt as she walked around the grounds where kids were talking and smiling happily. Mikan unfolded her arms and sighed, then she saw Noda-sensai sitting on the bench, thinking. Mikan walked towards her special abilities teacher, and sat with him,

"Konnichiwa, Noda-sensai! How are you today?" asked the happy-go-lucky 10 year old girl as Noda stared at her and smiled. Mikan always made people smile. It was her nature, I guess.

"Fine thank you, Mikan-chan, how about you?" asked the teacher, and Mikan nodded, beaming, she pulled at her skirt hem, making sure it wouldn't fly up unexpectedly, she swore it only flipped upwards when Hyuuga was near!

Mikan then sighed and looked down at her palms, smiling as she thought of Natsume, she realised just then, she had been thinking about her raven haired partner for a while,

She shook her head, and smiled up at her sensai, and beamed.

"Sensai! Can you also look into the future as well as teleport into it!!!" asked the oblivious child, and he smiled, he knew she was an idiot, but tried not to say that name, how about, SLOW learner?

That was definately Mikan Sakura, he had to admit, he smiled and patted her head. She was one of his faveourite students. So sweet and innocent, Mikan smiled, happily.

"Sorry, Mikan-chan, I can't. Only teleporting."" he grinned as Mikan pouted, then smiled and shrugged slightly, understanding it a little. She then was ready to walk away, when suddenly, the clumsy girl tripped and she gasped, grabbing onto the nearest thing possible.

Noda-sensai. He knew he would suddenly teleport to the past or the future, and he had a bad feeling that Mikan, the clumsy idiot, wouldn't be able to nullify it, at all. Mikan gasped as she fell onto Noda, and they teleported, together...

XXX

A few hours later, Mikan Sakura woke up in a grassy area, she looked up and all around her surroundings, gasping. Where the heck was she? She had no idea at all, but, she was sleepy, that was for sure.

Mikan yawned and rubbed her eyes, sitting in the grass, looking around, hopeful she might recognize someone.

"Noda-sensai? Noda-sensai! Where are we? Did we... Teleport, again? Noda-sensai!!!" cried the brunette, who was shivering, wherever she was, it was freezing! She gasped and started to walk around, looking for a place where she could stay to keep warm, and sleep. Plus, the brunette was hungry!

As always!

Mikan walked around, sighing. Where the heck was she? Was she trapped in the past, or the future? Or had she teleported to the dark ages and she was the only one who actually looked good!

Nah, it couldn't be! Mikan walked around, then saw something she recognized, large gates, gold, Alice sign... The Alice Academy. Mikan gasped, she had somehow walked into a busy street, Tokyo, and she saw people walking around.

Mikan stared at everyone, men in business suits, women carrying children, teenagers laughing and joking around and kids playing with friends. Mikan stared at them, she wondered if she was still in the same place, one way to find out...

"Excuse me, is this the Alice Academy?" she asked the man who was guarding the gates, he stared at Mikan, and saw she was wearing the alice uniform, except, it wasn't the current one.

That was the _old_ uniform. He stared at her, where did she get that uniform??? They were rare to find, nowadays!

"Hey, why are you wearing the old uniform!!!" he asked, and Mikan blinked, staring at them, she wondered what she meant, then she peered inside the gate, and saw kids running around, the elementry kids, they were wearing a white polo shirt, ties and green skirts. Mikan's mouth dropped open. When had the uniform got so... DIFFERENT!!! She stared at the guy, her eyes wide.

"Where the heck am I?" she asked, and the guard raised his eyebrow, shaking his head.

"What do you mean? This is Tokyo, 2030!" he said, and Mikan fell, 2030!? She was... In the future???

Mikan couldn't believe it, she was in a place she didn't even know anymore. Mikan was so confused, and... Where the heck was Noda-sensai!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

How was it? Too boring, neh!!! Okies, I want to know your views on it! Mikan, stuck in the future hahahaha! How can she get back? PLEASE REVIEW!!!

_**Love Blue -Niagra!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	2. Where did she go?

Mikan, stuck in the future! Oh man!!! I liked the reviews! Thanks! Okies, second Chapter Time!!!

And today I was thinking if this was a Pre-quel to Treasure the Love, it might be, it might not, depends how it turns out, neh???? HAHAHAHAH! Woot go me! Okies, enough from me now!

Mikan: WAH I'M STUUUCK!

Natsume: Shut up...

Mikan: NOOOO!

Natsume: ...

Mikan: WAAAAH!

Natsume: hits her with newspaper SHUT THE HECK UP POLKA DOTS!

Mikan: ... cries

I do not own Gakuen Alice, cries I wish i did, but, NOTHING GOES RIGHT IN MY LIFE!!!

Chapter Two: Where did she go?

Everyone was looking for her, that dumb little girl, she had tripped and was now missing. Natsume Hyuuga, the black cat, was even looking for her. He knew she was clumsy, but, clumsy enough to get lost?

They didn't know she was really in the future.

The only thing they knew was that Mikan had been with Noda-sensai when she tripped, and, Narumi and the other teachers had a pretty good idea of where she might have landed. In the past, or future, or another dimension, but they knew she was with Noda.

Oh, how wrong those guys were.

They were going to start looking in the woods, when suddenly they heard a thump on the ground, and turned to see Noda lying in the grass, standing up and dusting himself off. They walked towards him, briskly.

"Noda, Noda, where's Mikan-chan, did she teleport with you? Where is she?" asked a rather concerned Narumi, they didn't know Natsume was listening to them up in the tree beside them, he too, was worried at Mikan's absence.

"I... don't honestly know. She was with me, but then... I lost her. We traveled to the future, I think. But we must have landed in different places." Noda said, scratching his head as Natsume's eyes widened. Mikan was stuck in the future? Was this true?

He jumped out of the tree, falling onto the ground on his hands and feet, like a cat, then he stood straight and stared at everyone with dark, narrowed eyes. Narumi stared at Natsume, also, and sighed.

"Is it true, is that idiotic girl really stuck in the future?" he asked as Narumi sighed, and nodded. Natsume's eyes turned red, and he stumbled backwards, falling on his butt. The clumsy idiot really was stuck.

Peace, quiet, no more falling because of her... He should have been happy, right? But no, Natsume felt, un-happy, because his special polka-dots wasn't there anymore. She wasn't there to annoy him, to call him pervert... She was stuck in the future.

He gulped, then stood up, and ran off, his bangs covering his eyes as Narumi and the others watched him run. Noda apologized, and left to go to his class, he felt so bad, for leaving the kid in the future where she didn't know what to do...

**Mikan's Time**

"I'M STUCK! IN THE FUTURE! NO! I'M STUCK IN THE FUTURE WHERE I'M AN OLD WAH!" yelled Mikan, who was running around a large field as people stared at her, thinking she was mad or something. She had left the academy gates, to run around, screaming her head off.

She was confused, and most likely scared, seeing as she was transported into 2030 with no one to go to, and no way to return home, at all. Mikan screamed and then cried. She didn't know what to do, at all!

But she was a ditz, of course, she would never understand anything like this. Mikan sobbed, when someone held out a handkerchief to her, and she sniffed, looking up into crimson eyes, that resembled... Natsume's, but, they belonged to a little girl her age.

"Here, you can use my hanky, what's wrong? Why are you wearing a weird uniform?" asked a girl Mikan's age, wearing a black skirt and white polo shirt. Mikan stared at the girl and sniffed, taking the hanky and wiping her eyes.

"Gomen... You might think I'm crazy if I tell you..." sniffed the girl as the other child smiled, and shrugged.

"You can tell me, I'll believe ya, cos', to be truthful, I believe anything." she smiled as Mikan stared at her, this girl had long black hair and was pretty. The shirt she was wearing, Mikan saw, had an alice logo on it, if this girl was her age, why wasn't she wearing a green skirt? And where was the tie?

"Well... You see... I fell into the future, from the Alice Academy, this was our uniform, and, I got seperated from Noda-sensai, who... Is also lost. I don't know how to get back!" cried the poor girl as the other one stared at her, and smiled.

"Well, I'll be, how interesting. What's your name, and age, if you please?" asked the black haired girl, and Mikan sniffed, wiping her eyes again and then staring at the kind girl.

"My name is Mikan Sakura, 10 years old, Class B in the academy. My Alice is Nullification." squeaked the brunnette as the raven head smiled, and tilted her head, her hair fluttering in the wind.

"You don't say, huh? Well, my name is Dominoe, you can call me Domi, for short, and welcome to 2030, the future, where in the Alice Academy, they let you venture out. They don't keep us locked in anymore, Mikan." said the girl, and Mikan gasped, staring at the academy gates, which opened, and then Domi turned to stare at Mikan, who was now standing, and she smiled even wider.

"Oh, and I'm 13 years old, by the way, and my Alice is also Nullification, and, I turn into the Grim Reaper, my alter ego alice." she said as Mikan stared at her, and then nodded, why, all of a sudden, did she feel she knew this strange girl she had made friends with...?

**Natsume's Time**

Natsume stood in his room, staring out of the window, he wanted to see Mikan again, she had been gone for two days, already, Mikan, nor Natsume, nor anyone else for that matter, did not know that 2 hours in the future was 2 days in the present, how long would it be until Mikan came back, huh?

"Mikan..." Natsume whispered, his head facing the dark wood on his ledge, he felt so... Empty...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh man! 3 days could be 3 months! Etc! OH MAN! And Mikan does eventually return, but when she returns she'll be older than she is, like say 12, but thats an estimate. Okies, let me hear YOUR views! Review!

_**Love Blue -Niagra!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	3. Stuck with the Academy of 2030

Yes, this is my 3rd chapter... Haha, I am sooo happy wappy! Anyways, next chapter, neh???

Me: Chapter! Su! waves pom poms

Mikan: waves pom poms Yaaaay!

Natsume: stuck in guys cheerleading outfit WTF!!!

Mikan: You look cute! waves pom poms in his face

Natsume: blushes

Me: Tee hee grins

Hotaru: takes a photo

Natsume: sweatdrops, and faints

Mikan: NATSUME-KUN! bursts everyone's ears

Me: I do not own Gakuen Alice, although, i wanna own everything! Nah, I own Dominoe, I OWN!

Chapter Three: Stuck with the Academy of 2030...

Mikan sat in a large, special star bedroom, sitting on a red couch as Dominoe returned from the bathroom, wearing a pink pajama top and matching shorts, she smiled at Mikan, and sat beside the confused child.

"So, what do you think of my room here?" asked Domi as Mikan stared at the large and comfy room, it reminded her of Natsume's, but, with more pink than red. This girl was too much like... Well, herself, she realised.

"It's like Natsume-kun's room back at the Alice Academy in my time..." she mumbled as Dominoe smiled, and stared at Mikan, blinking sweetly, her large, crimson eyes shining in the light.

"Natsume? Who's he? Your _boyfriend!?_" asked the curious teen as Mikan squealed, her eyes wide with fright, Natsume Hyuuga... Her boyfriend! No way! She would never date him, well, if Hell froze over, she would.

And how would hell freeze over? There were no chances for those to, ever, that's what Mikan thought, any way, because to her, he was _way_ out of her league, he was more of Sumire's type.

Not Mikan's, she thought, sadly and she sighed, then remembered what Dominoe had said.

"WHAAAT!!!?" she screamed as Dominoe smiled, unfazed. "You expect me to date that creepy, weirdo guy! He's a perverted baka! Never, _ever_ would I date him!" screamed the brunette 10 year old as Dominoe smiled and giggled, watching Mikan bounce around.

_"This seems like her... They act alike..."_ Domi thought inside her head as she sat on the couch, watching Mikan pull her pigtails, and Domi watched, transfixed, then she shifted over before Mikan tripped over her, but, of course, the clumsy Sakura tripped on thin air and crashed to the floor. Domi sweatdropped, grinning unconciously.

_"It's her... _thought the girl, and then she laughed it all off, and helped Mikan up, Mikan dusted herself off, she had obviously calmed down alot. She had been in the future for a few days, 3 days, she said in her head. She missed home, she missed Hotaru, she missed Natsume even,

In the future, it may have been little time, but, it felt like 3 months had passed to her, she groaned as she fell onto the big bed she would have to share with Domi yet again.

Then she remembered, she would be starting the academy, tomorrow. She crinkled her nose. She needed to wear those green skirts, and that tie... Eurgh, horror! And the white polo shirt, she didn't mind that one.

She wished she could wear Domi's uniform, it was much nicer, but, she was stuck with the green skirt. She stared down at her pleated red Alice skirt and tugged the black sweater. She would miss wearing the uniform,

At least it was tasteful for her. She didn't like the thought of wearing a green skirt, much.

"Oh, and this weekend, we can go and see my parents, isn't that fun!" she trilled as Mikan stared at her, and nodded, her eyes wide. She wanted to know who Natsume had married in the future.

Because it was guarenteed, Dominoe was Natsume's daughter. She had the hair, the eyes and she definately had the looks of her daddy. Mikan wished she was that pretty, but no, she wasn't. She was plain and chubby-ish.

"So, Mikan-chan, tell me about the academy." asked the raven head as Mikan looked up from a small day dream she had. It was about Natsume, when they sat under the Sakura tree, and Mikan endlessly annoyed the life out of him, waking him up, tripping, shouting... She missed that.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, daydreams. Erm, well... You see, you aren't allowed out at all, you are not allowed to even write a letter to the outside world! But the junior uniform was this, what I'm wearing now, and the older ones got blue and a blazor jacket, and others yucky and bland beige coloured things." she said, crossing her eyes as Dominoe laughed, and then shook her head.

"Okay then, I understand, the senior uniform we have is alot nicer, it's dark blue with a blazor jacket. At least it's semi tasteful, better than what you have to wear tomorrow." said Domi, poking Mikan in the ribs as Mikan squealed, and they started a pillow fight together, for fun.

That was the night...

"Class, this is Sakura Mikan, she has transferred here from the South of Japan, and will be here a short while before sjhe returns. She does have an Alice, do not worry." smiled the teacher as Mikan stared at the new classmates.

That day, her hair was in a half pony, and she was wearing the junior uniform. The shoes had changed, also, she had to wear these doll shoes with long knee high socks, at least she looked cute min the yucky uniform.

"Ohayo! I am Mikan Sakura, hope we can be friends! I have the Nullification Alice, and I won't be here long, but I hope I'll make good friends with my time here!" smiled Mikan Sakura as everyone stared at her.

There was one girl in particular who was staring at her with interest. She had blonde hair held in high pigtails and crystal eyes. She resembled Ruka-pyon, Mikan noticed, but, she had a blank expression on her face.

"Ms. Sakura, you can go over and sit by Ms. Nogi, the blonde haired girl." said the teacher, and Mikan gasped, so, she was right, she was a Nogi, she wondered who her mom was, she sat next to the girl, and smiled.

"Hi!" she said, and the girl looked away shyly as Mikan stared at her, and then smiled brightly again.

"I'm Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you!" she trilled as she held out her hand, and the girl looked at her, then gently took her hand and shook it, then swiped it back again, clutching something tightly.

"I-I'm Kisara... Kisara Nogi..." she whispered and Mikan smiled brightly, she liked that name, it was pretty, and so was this Nogi girl, she wondered if she really was Ruka's daughter, maybe grand-daughter???

"Nice name, so, Kisara, how old are you?" asked Mikan as Kisara stared at her, this girl... She reminded Kisara of someone... She just couldn't place it in her mind... Then, Mikan said something that snapped her back into reality.

"So, do you know Domino Hyuuga? She helped me to get in," Mikan grinned as Kisara's eyes widened, as a matter of fact, Dominoe was Kisara's best friend. They had known each other since forever. Kisara then remembered her smile, and she stared at Mikan,

"D-Do you know... Imai Hotaru?" asked the quiet girl, and Mikan blinked, then grinned,

"Yeah! She's my best friend!" she trilled as Kisara gasped, she now knew who Mikan Sakura was, in fact, she was best friends with...

"She's my mommy." whispered the child, and Mikan gasped, her eyes wide and her pupils lost, and suddenly, she shot up, screaming. Hotaru had a kid... With Ruka Nogi!!!

XXX

"It's true, Kisara's parents are Ruka Nogi and his wife, Hotaru Nogi, formerly known as Imai hotaru-san. Didn't you know? She has Hotaru's aura." explained Dominoe as they were walking back towards the dorm rooms, and Mikan sweat dropped.

"But... But... How does she have that aura? She's so sweet, and innocent and shy... Not like Hotaru, who's a big meanie." Mikan whispered to herself as Domi laughed, shaking her head.

"No, she may not look or act it, but, Kisara is dark inside. Did you notice she cradles something in lesson?" asked Kisara as Mikan nodded, and Kisara continued, "Well, it's a baka gun, Hotaru's old one. And, she has a fetish for money, I mean Rabbits, she seems to scan money from everyone who tries to ask her on a date, or, if they try to sit near her etc." Dominoe said, smirking as Mikan stared at her,

Dominoe grinned,

"Don't worry, she won't scam you, at all. She knows you, since Hotaru told her all about you." said Domi as Mikan stared at her, confused.

"Huh?" she asked, blank and clueless as always as Dominoe sighed, and tapped Mikan's head, then smirked, and sat down on her bed once they were inside the dorm room, and Mikan closed the door, and sat on the couch in the large room.

"You don't get it, do you? Boy, you're dense! Listen, Hotaru would remember it from her past, you're in the future, so, their past is from kids, and here, you traveling happened in the past, so Hotaru would remember you leaving, and then of course you would come back, I hope." Dominoe said, grinning, Mikan didn't get it, she wondered why Dominoe was smirking...

"_BUT_, if you want to return to your time, you'll have to find yourself, and ask her how she got back. She'll know, seeing as she must be in the future somewhere." Dominoe explained, and again, Mikan didn't understand, she just nodded as Dominoe laughed,a dn knocked on Mikan's head.

"Hello! Is there a brain in there? Can't see one, you'll need to buy a new one, Mikan Sakura!" giggled the child as Mikan stared into space, then, a few seconds later, she realised what Dominoe had said, and turned pale,

3...

2...

1...

"DOMINOOOOE!" she screamed, and Dominoe fled from an angry Mikan as she laughed, yes, she was definately her...

XXX

**BACK **at the Alice Academy, Natsume was kicking dirt as Hotaru watched him with Ruka, they both sighed, Natsume was so mad now, well, madder than usual. It had been 4 months since Mikan's disappearence, but, in the future, it was 4 days. Hotaru had found that out, and was shocked.

But, poor Natsume was worried, and unleashed anger towards his frustration. He punched tree's and burned things, mainly the Sakura blossoms. He wnated Mikan to return, but, he told people he was glad she was gone.

But that was all a lie, sometimes, he cried himself to sleep because of it, he missed her so much, he realised he loved her, more than anything in the whole damned world! And he wanted her back to hold her and kiss her and to make her his.

But he had a feeling she wouldn't come back for a long time, and he knew it, His stomach twisted as he thought about Mikan never returning, he didn't want to think of that, of course she would return, that idiot would never die, if she did in life, she wouldn't die in their hearts.

Her face and voice would be stuck in their heads, replaying, and he always dreamed about her now, dreaming she was with him, marrying him, having his kids... He wanted all of that to become reality. Not just a weird dream he loved to see at night.

But, would that dream, become reality, ever???

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed that one! This was the 3rd chapter, I wanna know if you would like me to continue! I wanna! And if you review, give me an example of how many chapters you want and I'll see!

_**Adieu! Love Blue -Niagra!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	4. Spending time with the Shoda's!

YAY! The fourth chapter is here! Okies, let's see where it gets us!!!

They are NOT going to see Domi's parents yes, that's the next chapter, MWAHA! I am so evil it's funny... Okies, let's start on the disclaimer!

Mikan: Kelly-chan...

Me: is dead

Mikan: Kelly... pokes

Mikan: panics KELLY-SAMA! cries

Me: jumps up I do not own Gakuen Alice, sadly, I own MY FANTASTICAL, INCREDIBLE, MAGICAL FRYING PAN!!!

Mikan: faints

Me: And a toaster...

Chapter Four: Spending time with The Shoda's!

It was Mikan's fifth day in the year of 2030, although it had felt like a few months had passed, she wondered how she would get back, and, if anyone even missed her. She missed everyone, and, the first person to come to mind was Natsume Hyuuga,

Mikan crossed her eyes, shaking her head. She was walking to lessons, when someone barged past her and she gasped, knocked down onto the floor as someone turned, glaring at her with dark green eyes, and a bad perm.

Mikan cursed, pulling down her skirt and rubbing her head, looking up at the girl who had pushed her roughly, and this girl huffed, and was ready to go again when Mikan suddenly cried out, rather loudly,

"Owie, Permy, don't hurt me like that!" Mikan whined, then gasped, she had to remember she was in the future, not in her time, she mentally killed herself for saying that, but this girl certainly looked like Permy,

The girl glared at her, then smirked, a hand on her hip. She was wearing a white polo shirt with a grey tie and she had a grey skirt on, she was only in the Senior Block at school, and she was well known for her amazing athletic skills.

"Whoa, look, it's..." said a guy, and everyone went starry eyed, boys drooled as she smiled and flipped her hair, which was suddenly straight, so, she had an alice to change her hair style, a weird, and a very rare alice. Her hair also turned from green to navy.

"So, you're the new girl everyone's talking about, the one who came from the _future!_ Well, Mikan Sakura, I am this school's sporty girl, and you must know my mom, seeing as you called me Permy! I am Hunny Shoda, 16 years old and in the Senior block! Now, you're coming with me after school!" she grinned, making Mikan stand up as Mikan gasped, and the girl dragged her away, towards the gates.

Mikan's eyes widened as some people were waiting, two kids, a woman and a guy with... Sandy hair? Mikan wondered who the heck he was, but it was obviously Sumire's husband and Hunny's daddy dearest. Mikan scrunched up her nose.

She knew her new doll shoes were gonna be ruined, and she noticed it didn't seem to faze Miss Hunny Shoda one bit, she wondered if Hunny would ever let her go and walk again, but this girl was so darned persistant, and they came into view of Hunny's family, her dad looked like he was staring at pebbles, how _interesting,_ and her mom was... Smiling, evilly.

Yep, Sumire Shoda, also known as Permy, alert!

Mikan tried to struggle out of it, but this girls grip was tight! So, she gave up and was dragged off towards a smiling, green haired Permy, who's smile was slowly slipping as her daughter got nearer, and nearer with the young 10 year old Mikan Sakura, who knew her skirt and shoes were going to be ruined!

She may not have liked the grotesque uniform, but she wanted to look presentable, for both school and for when she returned to her proper time, back in 2007, back to the past as they put it, here in the future. (Dunno what year it was made hehe)

"Hu-Hunny-chan? Why are you bringing a..." Sumire stuttered, and her husband looked up, who Mikan could finally identify as none other than her class president Yuu Tobita, and, his glasses suddenly fell off his face.

"MIKAN!!!" they both screamed, and Hunny dropped Mikan's arm and grinned at her mom and dad, nodding her straight haired head, showing off pearly white teeth that seemed to gleam, and both her parents stood in shock.

"Yeah! I found her, she randomly walked into me, and yelled Permy, and I figured it was her cos' after all, you told me she left one time and went to the future! You thought it was a bunch of junk, and really, it isn't!!! Look, here she is, in the flesh, Mikan Sakura, 10 years old, Alice of Nullification, brunette and a complete idiot!" cried the enthusiastic Hunny, who's hair colour suddenly turned to blonde,

It suited her personality, most definately, Mikan thought to herself, then, 4 minutes later...

"I AM NOT A COMPLETE IDIOT!!!" she screamed as Sumire, Yuu and their kids all covered their ears. Hunny just grinned, and when Sumire un-covered her ears, she winced as Mikan stared at her, shocked.

"Shut the heck up, MIKAN! Man you're still annoying! GAH! This is definately the bratty girl who left!" screeched Sumire as Hunny smirked, and hugged Mikan, smiling and blushing.

"So, let's be friends! Let's have sleepovers, parties, dress ups... I KNOW! CENTRAL TOWN!" grinned the now blue haired Hunny Shoda, Mikan wondered why Hunny wasn't named Hunny Tobita, a small, green haired child, who looked alot like seaweed guy, spoke up, reading her thoughts.

It was obvious what his Alice was...

"Mommy and daddy aren't married." he mumbled, sucking his thumb as Mikan blinked, then nodded, then, she was once again dragged off by Miss Hunny, who grinned and everyone stared at her, pitying the child as she was dragged away.

ASlthough it had been 5 days, Mikan realised she had grown a little taller and something was happening around her chest area, she couldn't really place it, but she didn't know 5 days was actually 5 months in her REAL time!!!

Of course, Dominoe knew, she just grinned as she watched the eldest Shoda daughter drag away her friend, who was helpless to this all. She wondered how Mikan would cope, if she would survive shopping with Hunny Shoda, the biggest shopping freak in the WHOLE academy!

And as Mikan was being dragged away, the brunette wondered if she would ever see Natsume Hyuuga again...

XXX

Back at Alice academy, there was a young 3 year old boy who was kicking a stone as the wind blew through the tree's. It had been 5 months since Mikan had left, and during that time, Natsume had become even colder towards people, even towards Youichi...

_"Daddy!" called the voice of the child as he ran towards Natsume, who stared up at him and then growled, walking off, burning tree's that he came near. Youichi watched him, and ran after his 'daddy', curious to know what was wrong,_

_"Daddy, what's wrong!" asked the gray haired child as Natsume looked down at Youichi, then grumbled, walking away as Youichi watched the cold 10 year old go off, he felt like crying, Natsume-kun was ignoring him..._

Youichi sniffed, then wiped his wet eyes, he decided to go to bed, it was 9:00pm already... His stomach growled, he had missed dinner. A month before, he had realized that there was no screaming girl tto occupy him or Natsume,

That's when he found out why Natsume was so grumpy all of a sudden, the raven fire caster didn't have his faveourite toy with him, not anymore, she was gone, he had asked people what had happened, but no one told him, at all.

Only when he went to Imai's lab did she actually tell him what had happened, Hotaru herself looked very upset, her hair was messy and she kept on eating and eating... More than normal, mainly crab with fluff puffs. She also had these dark panda circles under her eyes.

_"Aunty Hotaru, why is daddy so sad?" asked the gray haired demon caster as Hotaru finished her tenth box of fluff puffs and second can of crab. She gulped it down, and then faced the young boy who named her aunty, she hugged him and tried not to cry,_

_"Because... Because Mommy Mikan isn't here. She went somewhere, far away, and that made your daddy sad." whispered the dark haired inventor as Youichi blinked, not fully understanding, yet._

_"Where did my mommy go? Is she coming back?" he asked as Hotaru sighed silently and let the small boy go,_ _shaking her hea dna dsniffing, taking out a handkerchief and wiping imaginary tears from her eyes._

_"We don't know, but, she is far away, somewhere familiar, but somewhere strange for all of us, it's somewhere we know, though, all of us..." whispered Hotaru, she had heard Noda saying that, and it made very little sense, even to her, she had told Natsume, who wouldn't listen, that's how stubborn he was._

_Youichi still didn't understand, but he understood enough to finally realise that his daddy loved his mommy..._

He wanted to cry again, then, he turned and saw Natsume sitting in a sakura tree not far off, clutching something that blew in the wind. His bangs shaded his dark eyes as one foot sat on the tree branch he was on, the other dangling down as he stared at whatever he was clutching, Youichi stared at him, then, Natsume let go of the item he held.

"I give up, she's never coming back..." Mikan thought to himself, and jumped out of the tree, running off, the tears in his eyes invisible as Youichi watched him run, wondering to himself:

Why did he have Mikan Sakura's faveourite ribbon? And why had he let it go?. Why, why was Natsume Hyuuga giving up on the girl he loved very dearly, he thought, standing there as he watched the red ribbon flutter away in the wind, and, it got tangled into a tree...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OKIES! nooo! natsume how could you! OKIES! review! I LOVE this story, when I came up with it I needed the perfect title, and, I was like, what title, and suddenly I tripped, and came up with 'When Sakura Falls'

So, tell me if you liked it, etc, the usual, and, I LOVE YOU ALL!! (im hyper, can you guess???)

_**LOVE Blue -Niagra!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	5. The Ribbon around the old Sakura Tree

YAY! Chapter 5! Okies, I don't fully know if this is the actual Chapter where Mikan meets Natsume, Domi's dad, and the mom, who is she??? WAIT and SEE! But, this chappie might be semi interesting, I dunno, LOL

Me: WOWEE! Ruka, do the DISCLAIMER!

Ruka: Why me?

Me: Cos' you're the best, holds microphone to his mouth

Ruka: ...

Me: GO ON! Ya know you wanna, hehe!

Ruka: ... Disclaimed, she owns NOTHING!

Me: cries Oh, how cruel, I own nothing, not even the clothes I wear or the microphone I hold... Boo hoo...

Ruka: You own your clothes, dim wit, and Dominoe, just not anime etc, unless you count Suagred Plums...

Me: YEPPERS! hugs him

Chapter Five: The Ribbon around the old Sakura Tree...

It was another 3 weeks that Mikan had gone, and Youichi was walking around the deserted, silent grounds, taking no notice of anything, when he saw something tangled in the branches of the Sakura tree where Mikan would find Natsume sitting, reading, or sleeping.

He stared at it, and remembered the times Mikan would scream and laugh, hugging and annoying Natsume under that very tree. It had once been so of life, until she left, now, it was like it was dead, alone, cold, there was no life in it, at all, it was like Mikan's spirit was in there.

He then started to slowly and carefully climb the tree, he climbed until he could reach the ribbon, her curled his fingers around the soft fabric, and pulled, he realised it was a little torn and dirty, but didn't care, he pulled it until it loosened from the branches, and he held it in his hand as the wind gently blew, and he then jumped down, and started to tie the ribbon on the lowest branch.

"Mommies ribbon... Mommies life... Daddy and mommies tree..." he whispered, tieing the ribbon into a neat bow, and it looked pretty on the dieing sakura tree, he smiled, and was walking away, but, kept taking short, sad glimpses at the tree. Would Natsume sit there again? Would Mikan ever retrieve that ribbon? Only time would tell, he hoped.

And, he wanted her to take that ribbon and put it back in her nice hair, he wanted Natsume to smile, to see Mikan again, he wanted Natsume to be happy, but, all he had to do was keep on wishing and hoping for the best, he just wanted what was best for Natsume, and, Mikan was the best for the typical raven headed guy...

That's what Youichi thought...

In Classroom B, the Hyuuga biy sat there at his desk, staring blankly out of the window, he wanted to forget Mikan, all of her, he didn't want that ditz clouding his mind anymore. He just wanted a normal life again, like the life before Mikan came,

But then again, life would never be peaceful for him, it had only become better when the brown haired, chocolate eyed princess came into the dark haired, mysterious princes life. She had blown him away, and made him her friend, how could she be lost in his mind?

She was always there, but his heart ached, he didn't know this feeling, it was so... Unfamiliar. He clutched his chest, wanting that worrying, dread-filled feeling to leave, he wanted to stop crying for his princess, to stop aching for her, he just wanted her gone, forever,

But of course, he could not deny it, he loved the chocolate eyed happy girl, to him, she was... The world, the girl of his dreams, the person to complete his life, but now she was in the future, he wondered what it was like. Was he rich, was she married with some creep, 3 kids? Maybe 6?

he didn't like the sound of Mikan being married to another guy with kids, he didn't want to see a gold band on her finger, unless she was married to him, that was. His heart hurt again, and he growled, wishing it would stop. Was he simply jealous? Of some imaginary guy he had invented?

Natsume punched the hard wood on the desk, some of the wood shattering into chips and falling to his feet. He knew he would have splinters, and felt the small trickle of blood on his pale knuckles, but no pain could compare to the agony his heart was in.

How could he bring Mikan back? He wanted to know. Now. He wanted answers.

Of course, the fierce boy couldn't _have_ these answers, however much he punched and yelled, he wouldn't find Mikan. Then, he looked out of the window, and saw the Sakura tree he would sit at, and then, saw the red ribbon tied on the branch, fluttering in the dry wind, he stared, his hands on the glass window, his face inches away from it, he wanted to go through the glass, to the future, to find his Mikan.

"_That idiot... When Sakura Falls, she really has to go and do it, doesn't she?" _he asked himself as he stared at the Sakura tree, then turned away, not wanting to remember, he uttered one small word, "... Baka" his voice was choked, and he stood up, walking out, the tears threatening his crimson pools, and he walked out of the classroom, clenched fists and stamping feet.

Someone watched the moody boy, and sighed to themselves sadly, Noda, he wished he hadn't teleported at that moment, but, it was no ones fault, although he blamed himself alot. He wanted to return Mikan, but didn't know how to.

His Alice wouldn't take him back to where he had left her, it wouldn't let him go to the futur to find the 10 year old, confused, ditzy little girl. He sighed heavily, then walked off, his foot steps echoeing off the walls, sadly walking away, the echo's fading...

XXX

It had been another 3 days for Mikan in the futur, and she was laying in bed, Dominoe was at home visiting, but they hadn't had the chance to meet her parents, they were out on a trip to London, Dominoe didn't mind, they normally went on family holidays all the time in the summer, and, she wanted her parents to have a break, it was Dominoe who suggested a holiday for her parents, anyway.

She had planned the whole thing. Mikan had to admit, this kid was caring and smart, although fairly odd and... well, stupid. Dominoe tended to giggle alot, flap her arms around and skip, humming and yelling loads, too. Mikan wondered who the heck the mother was.

She was laying in Domi's spare bed, staring at the dark ceiling and sighing, she couldn't sleep. Why did the place she stayed in feel so... Normal, and inviting? And, she had soon realized when she arrived at the cottage Dominoe lived in, that the place felt awfully familiar. She couldn't place all of this, not one bit of it.

She sighed and closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly, then, she turned over and saw the sleeping form of Dominoe in the other bed, snoozing, she wondered how such a girl could sleep so heavily! And Dominoe was snoring! Mikan didn't know that Dominoe was a lot like her in many ways...

Mikan tried to sleep, but was tossing and turning, she wanted to go back home, to go back to Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Youichi, Koko and the others, especially Natsume.

Her heart lurched and she gasped silently, putting her hadn on her chest, why did that happen? It felt like it had been a long time since she had seen Natsume, maybe it felt like a week, to her, she sighed and breathed in.

It had felt like a long time, and yet, it had only been barely a week. She wondered how everyone was? Did they forget her? Did Natsume think about her? Did he even remember the hyper brunette. She sighed, he was always so mean to her, so, maybe he didn't remember her at all.

That made her tummy twist and she felt sad, she let out a small whimper, and curled into a ball. She didn't _want_ him to forget her, she didn't _want_ him to hate her anymore. Mikan sniffed. Why was this happening to her all of a sudden? Mikan couldn't help but to cry silently into her hands that night.

It was the only way the kid could sleep...

The next morning, Mikan woke up to the sunlight streaming in, and the chirping of birds, she sat up, her eyes were red from crying all night and her neck ached, but all the same she got up, and slipped on the Alice Uniform, she would have to go back to the Academy again, and so would Dominoe. She realised that Dominoe wasn't in her bed, and went to look for her friend as she tied her hair into a half-pony.

"Domi?" she called, and Dominoe appeared, smiling as she stood in her school uniform, holding a breakfast plate. Dominoe had told Mikan she could cook, since when she was a kid, Domi's mom had taught her baking and the basic dinners, but Dominoe soon started to cook for herself in the Alice Academy, because she liked to make food.

It was actually one of Dominoe's most faveourite hobbies. She mainly loved make something sweet, fluffy, and it looked like a pink, delicious cloud... Fluff puffs. She had learned to make them, and in different flavours, aswell.

Mikan had sampled some a day before, and fell in love with the tangerine and cream flavoured ones, Strawberry and apple was her second faveourite, but she loved the tangerine ones!

"Say, Dominoe, when are your parents home?" asked the curious girl as Dominoe thought, then smiled.

"Tonight. We meet them after school, so, be prepared!" she grinned, and Mikan's eyes widened, she had to see Dominoe's parents that night? Natsume-Hyuuga and... The mom? Oh dear, she thought, and she fell on the floor as Dominoe's eyes widened.

Poor old Mikan had fainted...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Please review, I like to hear your views aswell, my dearies. I just hope you liked this chapter, the next chapter is where she meets the parents! I PROMISE! (promise cross my heart and hope to die) (miss out the die part)

_**LOVE Blue -Niagra!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	6. Meeting the Parents, future Natsume and

YAY! FINALLY! MIKAN MEETS... the parents! So, I know I said chapter Five waas that chapter, _BUT_, don't give me a hard time on it, okay? Don't say I'm evil, I wanted to put it as the fifth chapter, but instead, I made the fifth Chapter different so that I could _expand_ my story and why am I making those words look gay? I am empasising them and I almost emphasised emphasise lol!

I'm confusing, ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!

Me: sleeps

Natsume: whacks me with news paper WAKE UP BAKA!

Me: looks up sleepily, falls to sleep again

Natsume: kills me

Hotaru: holds video cam

Me: dies wonderfully is alive again, happy with pen and paper

Natsume: faints, rolling eyes lol

Hotaru: Kelly-Mae does not own the anime, or anything related to any anime, she would actually only own her own Manga, Sugared Plums, which she will never finish, and Kotai Manami High, too.

Me: DISCLAIMED! jumps into air

Chapter Six: Meeting the Parents, future Natsume and future me!!!

Mikan was walking around the grounds, trying to avoid Hunny Shoda, who wanted to drag her off to the shops again that day, and to give her a perm, Mikan tried to dodge the weird 16 year old who was set to turn Mikan Sakura into a Sumire Perm minion.

Mikan sighed, and walked towards an old sakura tree she seemed to remember, she didn't know how, but it looked familiar. Was this the Sakura tree she sat under with that boy? What boy, Mikan looked worried.

Was she... Forgetting everything from the past? She gasped, shaking her head. She needed to find herself quickly, before she got so caught up in the future, and forgot everything in her past, her friends, that boy... Her loved one... Her heart ached as she tried to remember him.

She then saw the old tree, and stared at it, something was tied around the old tree branch, the lowest one, and she walked towards it, there it was, an old, torn and dirty red ribbon.

But why was nit so familiar to her? Mikan wondered, and shook her head a little, then sat at the base of the tree, staring at the ribbon for a long, long time, until Dominoe came towards her, breaking the brunette's thoughts.

"That ribbon... Has been here since a long time ago, apparently, my mom says, it's yours. Someone tied it there, so that this tree wouldn't die." Dominoe said as Mikan looked up, and stared at the rib bon, sighing, shaking her head. Was it truly hers?

"Is it?" she whispered as Dominoe smiled, and nodded, and Mikan walked towards the ribbon, and untied it from the tree, staring at the ribbon, trying hard to remember if it was precious to her, or not? Dominoe took it from Mikan's hand, and tied it around the girl's wrist, smiling.

"This will help you to never forget, Mikan." whispered the girl, Mikan went wide eyed, how did Domi know she was forgetting everything, she turned around, but, Dominoe was walking away, then the girl turned and smiled,

"Come on..." she held out her hand, "it's time to meet my parents. Let's go." she said, and Mikan gasped, following her as Dominoe led the way to the cottage she lived in, and Mikan shook with nerves. Finally, she was meeting Dominoe's parents.

But why was she so nervous? Was it because she was seeing the dad, Natsume, why was that name so familiar to her now? Natsume, Natsume... Her heart leapt at that name, she started to blush magenta, then deep beetroot red. Dominoe laughed happily.

"Don't worry! I think dad will know who you are, right?" she smirked, and opened the cottage door, walking in casually. Mikan gasped and panicked, big time. She didn't want to see this guy or the mom, she squeaked, and ran after Dominoe, tripping on thin air.

"OW!!!" she screamed, and in ran Dominoe, laughing, and she helped up her poor friend, and led her into the kitchen, grinning like normal, and she shoved Mikan towards a man sitting on a chair, reading a newspaper and making comments at how he hated it and how poorly it was written.

He looked up for a brief moment, and shrugged,

"Hi Mikan." he mumbled, and Mikan turned pale. Natsume!? He then took a second look quickly, and his eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and the paper slipped from his hands as Mikan and him stared at each other, wide eyed.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!!!" they both yelled, and started calling each other long lost names like Polka-dots, Pervet, Idiot, Molester etc... Mikan didn't know why she said them, but it relieved her, and then in walked someone a ;little shorter than the man, she had brunette hair and a nice smile, and lovely brown eyes. Mikan stared at her as the woman smiled.

"So... You're finally here, Mikan Sakura. Glad you could come to see me. I hear you need my help." smiled the older Mikan, and Mikan gasped, staring at her 33 year old self, and wanted to faint. Dominoe just smiled and walked beside Mikan. (Younger one lol)

"Yeah, this is my mom, her name is Mikan Hyuuga, formerly known as Mikan Sakura, and me, I'm your daughter!" Dominoe said, smiling brightly as Mikan gasped, and wanted to scream.

"B-B-B-B-B-But y-you never TOLD ME AND YOU KNEW ALL ALONG!" screamd Mikan as Dominoe giggled and nodded, smiling happily then running to her mom and hugged her tightly, squealing.

"Of course I didn't, silly! You have to figure this out for yourself! And I only knew because Mom told me that one day you would turn up, and lookie here, you did!" Dominoe grinned as Mikan gasped, then screamed and started to run around as the three watched her, and then, she tripped, her green skirt flipping up as her older self sweatdropped.

"_was I really this stupid..." _she asked herself as she tried to smile, but was embaressed by the idioticness of her former self, she then calmed the young girl down, and smiled sweetly, staring at the 10 year old.

"Mikan, calm down, please. Er... You see, I can help, but, you need to do some things yourself. Sit down." she asked, and Mikan obliged, sitting at the table as her other self sat next to her and smiled while Dominoe sat next to her friend.

"You see, Mikan, in the future it may seem like a few days, but, don't you feel like it's been months?" asked the Hyuuga wife, and Mikan nodded a little as Mrs. Hyuuga smiled wearily, then sighed deeply,

"That's because in the time you came from, it is months. This is the 6th day you have been here, well, in your time, it has been 6 months to them." she explained as Mikan's eyes widened while she was listening, was this... true?

"It was hard to tell people that I was in the future when I did finally return, I guarentee that you do return, Mikan, but, you will gradually forget most things, but once you return you remember, everything, including your time in the future which we call the present day." she said nicely, and Mikan gasped, shaking her head.

"B-But how do I know you're not lying!!!" cried Mikan, and the woman smiled, walking out of the room, and soon returning with a box, and she set it on the table, opening it and producing a uniform, like the one Mikan wore! But, it was old and worn, adn she then brang out another uniform, the academy uniform from mikan's proper time!!! Mikan gasped and fell off her chair. Natsume helped the girl up as the woman laughed silently.

"Erm... This is what I recieved from the future, I saved my two uniforms to remember, and then, there was this..." she said, bringing out an old, tatty ribbon that look a lot like the one Mikan was wearing on her wrist! Mikan looked at them both, then gulped.

"H-H-How did you g-g-get that?" she asked as the other girl paused, then smiled and stared at the ribbon.

"I got it from the future when I was your age, Mikan-chan! I knew you would come because when it was my past, I traveled here, sat where you were now and said the same things as you did. I also got this ribbon. But, when you return to your time Mikan, you shall see this same ribbon on the Sakura Tree, you have to keep it there for the next Mikan Sakura to come along and take it, right? Don't take that ribbon. Or destiny could go wrong." she said cautiously as Mikan nodded, whoa, this was all so much to take in...

"I know it's alot, but, try to remember it all, and, you need to find someone who has the Alice of teleportation through time. I can't tell you where he is, you have to find that out for yourself. But, I think they are somewhere in the Alice Academy. I hope that helps." the woman explained as Mikan sat there, blank, her head swirling as Natsume grinned and Dominoe sighed,

"Daddy always said you were dense when you were younger mom, and I never believed him, I guess I do now." Domi said as Mikan stared at her younger self and sighed, she was so stupid as a kid... Natsume was right...

"Yeah... I believe him too, Domi." her mom said as Natsume smirked, then kissed the girl. Then Mikan suddnely realised why she had felt that everywhere was so... Familiar, the future, it's what she was in, she knew it all.

That's why it never felt weird or strange. She smiled to herself, and sighed, then went back to looking clueless.

This was going to be a long day, she realised. Find a boy with teleportation alice, how hard could that be?

Very, her future self knew, but, she wouldn't tell anyone that now, would she now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WHOAH thats alot of typing... Please review, hope you all liked it, hahaz. Personally, I hate my wiritng but thats just me mwaha... Have fun!!!

_**Afieu! Love from Blue -Niagra!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	7. Finding Time

Thanks for all your reviews, it's nice! Oh, and thanks Nephie-Chan! She said she loved me, awww, it's nice to know I'm actually loved in this world mwaha!

Dedicated to Nephie-chan, Hope you enjoy, comment on the fan fic if you wanna! No flames, I am sensitive and WILL cry! and die

Me: Disclaimer! Neh, Natsume, you do the disclaimer!

Natsume: No...

Me: DO IT!

Natsume: cries

Me: Awww... Natsume-kun! hugs

Natsume: burns me

Me: dies

Natsume: Thank god... She doesn't own me OR Gakuen Alice, man, she had better be alive soon, the fic needs to be written...

Chapter Seven: Finding Time...

Natsume sat under a different Sakura tree nowadays, how long had it been since that girl had left? A year, he thought to himself, and still, he couldn't forget her idiotic gaze or grin. She was implanted in his mind, he couldn't forget her, nor could he get rid of her.

No matter where she went, her smile and laughter were stuck in his head, replaying over and over and over again, no matter how much he tried to clean his memories. Mikan just never... Evaporated.

He sighed as the wind blew through his hair. Hotaru had estimated that Mikan had spent a month in the future as they had a year in their present time, Natsume wondered how that annoyiong, persistant little girl could survive in the future. He wondered if the dope was okay.

Of course she was okay, she was Mikan Sakura, she may be an idiot, but at least she could survive something, he thought. Did anyone help her, at all? He hoped it was a female who helped her, he would _burn_ anyone who was male that helped _his_ Mikan Sakura.

Wait, why did he say _his_, Mikan wasn't his property, was she? But, if she did let another guy touch her, help her, or whatever... He would kill them. He hated the thought of anyone being next to her unless he was around.

Why did he burn whenever he thought of a guy near her? Holding her... Kissing her? That did it, he brned a few sakura blossoms through frustration. Why was it getting to him? He was jealous, of the people in his mind,

But he couldn't really help it, he was madly in love with Mikan Sakura, the panty girl, polka-dots, the small girl who had a loud voice and large lungs. The one who was chubby...

God, _why_ did it have to be _her_ of all people! He could have chosen that annoying Sumire, no, he could have had Imai, if he was desperate, but no, he had to choose the loud one, the courageus, stupid, idiotic, always hungry and fast little girl who was ready to insult him. Why HER!!!

Was it the way she smiled? The way her eyes always lit up when there was candy in conversation? The way her hair shined in the sunlight... How she tried to make friends with him? Was it the fact that she wanted to pull him out of the dark, and bring him into the light?

Was she his light? Mikan Sakura, his opposite, his light? Well, it had been said by Ruka himself that opposite attractions are the best, water to calm fire, hate turning into undying love. Was that it?

Why was she effecting him, he clutched his chest, it was burning up again, heartache, Hotaru had calmly told him one time when he asked her why his heart hurt alot. He understood he loved Mikan and didn't want to let her go,

But he wondered when he would finally just give up on her coming back all together, because she had been gone a year, and everyone had already lost hope,everyone except a few students, like say Youichi, Yuu, Hotaru and Ruka, and Natsume Hyuuga, they had a glimp of hope in them that Mikan would finally return, but the question that ran through their minds was this:

When?

When would she be back? How would she get back? What would she tell them about her adventures? Would she bring something back with her?

Would she even... Remember them, at all? Natsume shook his head, of course she would remember them, the idiot never forgot anyone, she was too nice and happy go lucky to forget anyone she loved dearly. She clinged too much, he told himself mentally.

He stood up and brushed imaginary grass stains and dirt off his pants, and then walked away from the sakura tree, ignoring another sakura tree that had a ribbon tied around a small, lonely branch. He wanted to ignore it, too many memories lay withing it's leaves and blossom petals.

He sighed, staring into the sky, the sun was setting, splashing a dim light upon the grassy grounds and lighting his surroundings. He bathed in that orange light for a moment, then sighed and walked off, towards his dorm room.

But he didn't want to go there, so before opening the door, he dropped his arm and stared at the dusty ground, and turned, walking away from the door quietly, his foot steps echoeing onto the walls and fading away as he walked towards a room.

Mikan's one star room.

He stared at the oak door, and stood there, breathing heavily, should he go in there? Or shouldn't he. If Mikan was there, she would kill him, Hotaru would kill him, for crying out loud, but, he wanted to go in there, and remember her.

He put his hand on the door handle, and opened it, and stared into a silent, dark room that had belonged to Mikan Sakura before she teleported off into the future when she tripped over thin air.

He stared into the darkness of the cold bedroom, and flicked on the light, walking around. There were her things, all around her bedroom. He took in a deep breath, and smelt strawberry mixed with apple perfume, it was her scent, he then saw the perfume bottle set on her vanity desk.

How he missed her, that smell, it reminded him of her. Alot. He stayed standing in the middle of the room, then decided to go look at other things. He found her hair ribbons, and then he drawer of printed underwear. He sighed, how he missed seeing that printed underwear when her skirt flew up unexpectadly. For his eyes only...

He then closed the drawer, and headed to the tidy bed with a yellow blanket that had a matching pillow. It looked so nice... He then lay down on the bed, and sighed, he felt so tired, and the bed was comfy, he then sniffed, a tear in his eye.

He felt his tears fall onto the pillow, as he fell into a deep sleep in the warmth of Mikan Sakura's room, with her scent around him...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gomen, this chapter... It's so short... Please, hope you enjoyed, poor Natsume-kun... Well, review!

Adieu!

_**Blue -Niagra-sensai!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	8. I won't change time

YAY yay yay! I have it! Finally, the eithgth chapter! I think my story will take 10-13 chapters! Yay! Well, hope you enjoyed the last chapter! On with this chapter, su!

Disclaimer TIME!

Me: Koko, Koko!

Koko: Eh? finds Kelly hugging him and blushing

Me: Koko-san... Do my disclaimer...

Koko: Ke-Kelly-chan... Why are you hugging me?

Me: hearts in eyes Because... Because... Because, Koko-san, I, Kelly, LOVE you... cherry blossoms fly past

Koko: turns red D-Demo... I-I love Anna-san...

Me: grins I'll stop crushing on you if you say the disclaimer, hunny bunny!

Koko: gasps Kelly does not own Gakuen Alice, she owns Dominoe, Hunny Shoda etc and this plot! GAH KEEP AWAY1

Me: Chu chu chu! tee hee hee! watches as Koko runs off, turns to everyone I blackmailed him, pi! Time for the story, su!

Chapter Eight: I won't change Time...

Mikan woke up, it had been a month and three weeks. She had noticed changes in her appearence through that time, her hair was longer and flicked out at the ends, and she had also grown a few inches, also.

She also realised she had something called hips. It shocked her, but she didn't realy tend to notice these changes. Mikan ignored them, and tried to find whoever it was that could take her back. She stayed in Domi's house, and regularly talked to her older self.

Mikan sighed and went to walk downstairs, still in her pyjama's, and she met halfway along the stairs Dominoe's mom, and they smiled for a brief moment, before continueing their walk towards the kitchen for breakfast.

Natsume was at work and Mikan wasn't attending school that day. She had spent such a long time looking for the person who could take her back. But it was harder than she thought. She sighed as the older Mikan prepared breakfast.

"So, Mikan-chan, how are your findings going so far?" asked Mrs. Hyuuga as she made eggs and bacon while Mikan drank orange juice and sighed, taking the straw out of her mouth and laying her head on the table.

"It's so hard... I can't find the kid anywhere... How will I get back?" she asked as Mrs. Hyuuga smiled, and placed a plate in front of Mikan. She then started on her own breakfast as the child ate slowly, thinking about all of her friends. Yes, she forgot their names, but they were still there in her heart. She thought about them all the time, because she wanted to keep ahold of them forever.

She knew she would have trouble getting back if she forgot all about her friends. Especially... That boy, Natsume Hyuuga. She stopped eating for a moment and put down her fork, thinking about him, how he had always glared at her...

Her eyes widened when she remembered what he used to call her, Polka-dots... That name, it made her... Blush? Mikan gasped, putting a hand over her mouth as her cheeks turned red and and her eyes widneed even more. The Hyuuga wife looked at Mikan, and smiled, sitting opposite her. She tilted her head slightly, smiling happily.

"Thinking about Natsume-kun, are we? I know because I experienced it, Mikan-chan." she said, staring into her tea as Mikan looked up at her, the blush subsiding as she smiled, and nodded.

"U... Mm. Erm... Hyuuga-sama, can I ask you something?" Mikan asked as her older self looked up from her tea, and smiled, nodding, her hands resting on the table comfertably as Mikan stared at her orange juice, and sighed, "Did you... Ever miss them, at all? Did you remember?" she stared at her future self, and the woman looked down at her tea, and sighed,

"Hai, all the time, like you are now. I missed them incredibly, I thought about Natsume-kun all the time, I never forgot them, at all. Their names were gone for a while... Demo, before I departed to go back to my home... I remembered, if I never remembered, I would have never been able to return to my place. I would have never returned to my Natsume-kun." she whispered as Mikan stared at her, then shook her head.

"I-I see... Arigatou, Mikan-sama. I just thought... Well, could you perhaps tell me, what happened after wards?" Mikan asked, staring at the table wood as Mrs Hyuuga stared at her younger self, and smiled shyly.

"Oh, that, of course, I returned to my time, and I finally was back with Natsume-kun and Hotaru, but there's one thing I do regret ever happening when I returned..." she said, and Mikan satred at her,

"What was it?" she asked, and the Hyuuga wife sighed as she sipped her tea, then placed it back on the table, tears in her eyes.

"Someone precious to me... Died, for the one he loved. If you think it's Natsume, that is quite impossible, because he is my husband and we have a child together. But, we did have another child before hand, his name was Shiro Lee Hyuuga." she said, and Mikan gasped, they had... A child?

"Eh!!! Tell me more!" she cried, and her future self nodded, sadly.

"You see... Natsume, he had to leave when we were 13 years old, and we had a night together, and I became pregnant with my son. Natsume returned after 3 years, and realised he had a kid. But they found it hard to love each other as a father and a son. But then a few weeks after his 4th birthday, he died from poison, he fell for a girl with the poison alice. If I could turn back the clocks... Go back in time to that day... I would have nullified it. Mikan, when I was your age and was sitting there, I listened to this conversation, too, but, I never saved Shiro. I want you to do that... For me." she said as Mikan stared at her, then, she shook her head.

"Iie." she mumbled, and Mrs. Hyuuga gasped, eyes wide in shock.

"N-Nani? But Mikan-chan!" she cried, and Mikan shook her head, smiling as she stared at the table, down at her hands.

"I said iie. If I did that, ti would change time, and, if time changed, maybe Natsume would never return, and maybe, if Shiro never died, then he would be sad that his girlfriend died. And maybe in the future Natsume and I, we would break up and never have Dominoe, Hiro or Kairi, right. I finally understand, I can't change the future, if I do, it twists everything, and everything goes wrong, right? Please, understand, Hyuuga-sama, I can not do this. You must have said the same as me, back then, but you might have forgot, like I will one day, demo, I will not save him. I don't want to change time." Mikan explained, staring at the older Mikan who looked at her, then smiled, kindly.

"I... I see. _So... This is when I became smarter..._ Fine, Mikan-chan, I undertstand this, fully. But, promise me this, when you return, do not tell Natsume you will have a child, ro that you spend the night together, I never told him, if you did, it would change the future. Because... He might never return, Mikan." she whispered, and Mikan stared at her, blinking.

"Wh-What do you mean, Hyuuga-sama?" asked the curious girl as Hyuuga-sama smiled, and shook her head.

"Nothing, Mikan-chan, it's just... I think one tie a child changed the future, because her older self had asked her to. Hetr future was to be that she would die of cancer and she would lose her love because she never told him how she felt. But she changed that, and she beat the cancer. That is how strong changing the future can be. If you tell Natsume, he might get scared and never return, he even told me that, one night before I had Hiro-chan." she said quietly as Mikan stared at her, then smiled, and sighed, nodding.

"I understand, Mikan-sama. I won't tell Natsume, but, I will tell him I love him when I return!" she cried as Mrs Hyuuga laughed and nodded, and Mikan started to laugh aswell, when Domi walked in with Hiro, sleepy.

Looked like the youngest was still asleep.

"Mom... Why are you laughing, it's so early!" yawned the teenager as Mika and Dominoe's mom smiled, and she sweatdropped, staring at them, eyes narrowed.

"Say... Tell me what you were talking about!" she ordered, and Mikan grinned goofily.

"Our lips are sealed!" her mom said, and Dominoe got angry, and chased Mikan most of the day to find out what they had been talking about...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm tired... At least I made the chapter! Sorry it is short! But hey, there's a saying for short chapters like this: Short but SWEET! Please, hope you enjoyed, and review ARIGATOU!

_**Adiue, love from Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	9. Growing Up

Sorry it took 2 days to update! I had math homework... Damned homework... GRRR! eats homework Okies, it's dead now... stares at shredded homework. It will do well for a hamster bed... Okies, Chapter Nine, starto!

Me: YAY! CHAPPY, CHAPPY, CHAPPY!

Natsume: ... sweatdrop

Me: YAY YAY YAY! claps hands and turns chibbi

Natsume: ... Baka...

Me: YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY!

Natsume: Disclaimed. She does not OWN Gakuen Alice.

Me: YAY YAY YAY YA--- WHAAAAAAT!!!?

Natsume: smirks

Me: cries

Chapter Nine: Growing up...

It was a normal, sunny day in the alice academy, and out stepped a raven haired 12 year old who was squinting at the sun. He also started to glare at it, he hated the sun nowadays, the sun had been one of Mikan's favourite things, he remembered. He scowled and then turned his attention towards Youichi, who was playing with a ball and some kids in his year.

Natsume sighed and walked towards the newer Sakura tree he sat under nowadays. He ignored the other tree, and rarely went to central town because Mikan wasn't there to join him.

The boy learned he loved the idiot who had turned his life upside down, and wanted to be with her until the day he died, but, was she ever going to even return? He sat under the tree and stared at the sky, the blazing sun shining on him. He cursed it, wanting it to go away forever, or until Mikan returned.

He then turned his head and brought out a new manga, it was a fighting manga, and he put it over his eyes to block out that damned sun, and he tried to sleep, but, there were too many loud cries from kids around him, it kind of reminded him of when polka dots rudely woke him up, smiling her goofy smile and trying to make him take her to Central Town.

He then sighed and let the manga slip off his eyes, and he blinked for a moment, then sat up. He had a sudden urge to walk to central town and shop for something Mikan enjoyed. Howalons (?), and he stood, dusting off imaginary grass stains and dust, and took his manga tback to his room, and swapped it with his money, then headed to the door and locked it, walking towards the bus stop that would take him to the town.

The bus came, and he sat at a seat by the window, the bus was empty, suprisingly, and he was the only one actually going to the town since half of the kids in the academy were having a water fight or something immature like that. He then reached his destination, and jumped off the grinning bus, and walked towards the town full of shops.

He saw a sakura tree where Mikan had given yhim a howalon as a present, smiling and sharing her favourite candy with him. He had accepted it but only with a nod then, but now, he wished he had said a thank you to the kind hearted girl. He sighed, shaking his head sadly.

He then headed towards the candy shop, and bought a box of the fluffy candy. He wanted to eat some, but decided to leave them in Mikan's bedroom, in case she ever came back. He really wanted to eat one, but stopped himself. Mikan, she was more important than any box of candy.

He smiled down at the pink box tied with the purple ribbon. Then walked around with it, holding it in his hands tightly as if to not let anyone take it away from him. He walked around a little bit, then saw another shop, and a window display caught his eye. It was a jewellry shop.

And on the display was a golden locket, underneath it was a description, it said that whoever your loved one was initials would instantly appear on the back and they would never fade away and the gold would never lose it's shine, also, if the person kept it close to them, they would always remember you and love you. No matter what.

Natsume stared at it, then at the price tag, 70000 rabbits, he stared at it, wide eyed. HOW MUCH!!!? But, it was pure gold and very rare to find, the alice student who had made it only made 3, and the 3rd, the one he saw, had a gemstone in it, a sapphire. He knew Mikan would like it, because, well, it was pretty, although Mikan was a simple girl and a teddy bear would have made her day.

She rarely went for jewellry that was overly expensive and flashy, like that locket, but, Natsume wanted the best for her when she returned.

He walked into the shop and was a few moments before walking out with a small red box in his hands and a locket was inside it, that was the last locket ever made by that person. They had a jewellry making alice but it took their life away everytime they used the alice. They had made 3 beautiful pendants, and they put their last life into the other one to give to a long lost love who really hated them.

Natsume then returned to the academy and to his dorm room, he placed the boxes on his desk which was quite messy, and he was usually a neat person, but he didn't care. He then went to his bed and he lay on it, wondering how Mikan was doing...

He then closed his eyes, and wanted to fall asleep, to dream of his precious Mikan Sakura, he wondered what she would look like, now?...

XXX

Sitting on a hill, hugging her knee's was Mikan Sakura, and she would be 12 years old in her time, she had long chestnut hair down to her waist and it was fairly wavy and curled at the end. She sighed as her fringe slowly and gracefully swept over her forehead, and she smiled, sadly.

It was sunset, and she was just watching the sun on that hill as the wind blew through her hair. She tilted her head, thinking of him, that boy, the one she loved so much. She always remembered him, he had crimson eyes, she knew... Beautiful eyes...

She sighed happily, and sadly, as the wind blew through her hair and gracefully played with it as she stared at the sun setting and the pink fluffy clouds floating in the dim lit sky, Dominoe was probably eating now, Mikan was staying at the academy, she wanted to, and, she regularly sat under the sakura tree she remembered little about, and she tended to talk to it, like someone was there with her.

"_Natsume-kun... One day, I'll return to you, wether it takes me a week, a month, or even 6 years, I'll return to you, ad hold your hand, forever."_ she thought to herself, and smiled, then felt something warm on her hand and stared down. She swore... No, she smiled, that wasn't possible, was it, then something was placed on her cheek and she gasped, a hand covering hthe place she had felt was touched.

"_I know you will"_ a voice echoed in her mind, and she smiled, tears in her eyes, she knew who that was, and she sniffed, nodding and tilting her head, the silvery tears hitting her pale arms.

"I'll never forget my Natsume..." she whispered to herself, as the sun set, and darkness fell...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NOOO SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER WAH!!! okies review mwaha! I wanna know what you think! Please, read and review! Well, you read it already, but review mwaha! SAYONARA!

Wait for the next chapter, su!

_**Love Blue -Niagra!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	10. I'm falling For You

Sadly, this is the last chapter, yes, the LAST CHAPTER!!! But, Mikan Sakura returns to Natsume in this chapter, oh ho ho ho!

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LAST! NOTE: The ending is different to the way Natsume and Mikan fell in love during Treasure the Love, BE WARNED!

Natsume: SHE FINALLY RETURNS YESS!!!

Everyone: sweatdrops as Natsume cries and bes a happy guy

mE: last chapter wah!

Me: This was the prequel i can happily say! Sad news is this is the last chapter... WAH!!!

Natsume: Good, as long as Mikan returns to me...

Me: Read my disclaimer! shoves disclaimer in his face

Natsume: mumbles You, kelly, do not own Gakuen Alice, only the idea, and minor characters whom you created and... MIKAN GETTING PREGGERS!!!

Me: takes away Hm... how did the plans for Treasure the Love get in here??? Nor do I own Furu Moon Wo Sagashite, cos one of the songs, Myself, is in here. I dont own.

Natsume: Spill, little imp girl...

Someone random: wipes Natsumes memory

Natsume: Oh, did I say that?

Chapter Ten: I'm falling for you...

Mikan sat in the school grounds, eating a sandwich that she had made herself as she sighed and stared around, it would soon be the end of the summer in the future, but she didn't mind, she wanted to see winter, but, if she had to endure the end of the summer, why not endure it with Natsume Hyuuga, who was her age.

She smiled to herself and then sighed, finishing her sandwich and staring up at the blue clouded sky, then stared down at the battered ribbon on her wrist, and smiled sadly. She wondered if that ribbon was still wrapped around that tree?

Of course it would be, if it had blown away, Mikan would not be wearing it, now. She then looked back up to the skies and saw eagles circling the clouds like vultures. It made her laugh a little at their silliness. It always amused her how birds flew, she wanted to fly, like some of the alice students, back home. She missed them, alot, and she may have been pretty popular here, but nothing could compare to her _real_ home.

Mikan's back pressed against the tree she sat under, it shaded her from the blazing sun and kept her hidden well. Mikan just wanted to spend time on thinking about Natsume and her friends that she surely did miss, alot.

The clouds swirled in the sky as she watched them and sighed, closing her eye lids and trying to rest, that reminded her of a certain raven haired black cat, all she needed was the manga. Then, she found something beside her, how had that gotten there?

She stared at the manga, the cover showed a girl, a chestnut haired girl, at that, and it was called 'When Sakura Falls', Mikan stared at it, dumbfounded, her ened name, and she had fallen, into the future... Was this... All about her?

The picture looked like her, the same clothes and old hairstyle she used to wear. She flicked through it, and realised, this was about her, all her. About Mikan going to the future. In all, there were four volumes, Mikan gasped.

Someone wrote about her. She got up, and ran towards the bus station for Central Town, she needed that manga, immediately! She wanted all four volumes, to read and to see how it ended. She had to get them, or, she wouldn't know if she would return or not.

Mikan was out of breath when she reached the bus stop, and boarded with other students. She sat there with the manga in her lap, who could have written about her? How could they? She wondered, and sighed. It said that the creator of the manga was unknown, their pen name was Rose-Blades, and they were female. Mikan sighed, who was this publisher? She needed to know to ask them about how they knew about her.

Once she reached Central Town, Mikan ran straight towards the manga shop to buy those books, she had enough rabbits with her, around 50000 rabbits at the most, and she saw that the shop was mainly filled with boys who stared at her and drooled. Mikan had to admit, she grew to be prettier.

She walked around and went straight to the fantasy section, and looked for the volumes of the book. She then saw them, the first had a yellow cover, the second a blue one and the third a red, ut the fourth... It wasn't there, at all.

Mikan gasped, she frantically tried to look for it, but couldn't, so she went to the front desk and asked, and was shocked to find out... IT WASN'T EVEN MADE YET!!! Mikan gasped, but, payed for the other two that she needed, and she ran out of the shop and went to sit on the grass under a sakura tree. She read all of those books as people walked past her, and boys stared at her, wondering iof she was _really_ a 10 year old girl.

She looked older, 13 or more, maybe. Mikan's hair was cascading over her shoulders and down her back, her fringe covering her forehead and swaying gently in the wind, she had for some reason, grown a fringe and it suited her. She sighed, and then finished the second book. Interesting... In that one she had met her older self, and it also had some glimpses of the boy she loved so dearly in it... How?

And why did this person know so much about her? Why? She was so confused, so, she looked at the bluey white sky for answers, but found none, but she stayed staring at it, wondering how her story would end.

If it would ever end, that is.

Mikan closed the manga book and stared at the back cover, then let her head hang as she sat there, her legs crossed and her hand over the back cover of the book, covering the synopsis. She wanted to see him... So bad.

Tears filled her hazel eyes, and she started to cry, her silvery tears falling onto the manga book cover and her pale hands. She turned a hand into a small fist, and she sniffed, her hair covering her face so that only her tears were visible. No one noticed this, they thought she was asleep and thought best not to bother the child. Mikan just cried silently to herself, thinking of Natsume, wanting to be with him...

So, so much. How could she live without him? If he was so far away from her... She would never survive. She was so sure of it.

"What's wrong?" a voice asked, it was a voice that sounded distant, yet caring, Mikan gasped and looked up, tears staining her beautiful features and her eyes wide as the droplets of salty tears covered her lashes. Who was that person?

They had shoulder length red hair in a ponytail, and they were male. This person had some familiar features. Who was it? Then, Mikan noticed something, they had his eyes... Tsubasa Andou's eyes...

"Tsu-Tsubasa!" she cried, adn they smiled at her, holding out their hand and helping Mikan up, staring at the pretty girl in front of him, he shook his head.

"I'm his... son. Nice to finally meet you, Mikan Sakura. My father told me I would most likely meet you. Apparently, you travelled from the past, right?" he asked, and Mikan gasped, then nodded.

"Y-Yes! I am Mikan Sakura, pleased to meet you, Andou-san!" she cried and he smiled as she bowed, so graceful... He lifted her head with his hand and she stared into his eyes. Definately Tsubasa's kind eyes...

"Call me Rai, let's be friends, and, you can tell me, things, right? And I might even be able to help you, Mikan." he said as Mikan gasped, and then smiled, nodding happily. She followed him, holding her precious manga as Rei took her back to the academy, and they went into his dorm room and sat in there. She saw he was a one star student.

"Mikan... Do you know my parents travel around the world?" he asked, and Mikan shook her head. She would never place Tsubasa as the kind of person to travel, but, the world was full of suprises, she realised, and smiled as Rei made her some tea and she sipped it. Honey flavour, with a hint of lemon.

"Never, why? Where are they at the moment?" she asked as Rei stared at her and smiled, shrugging, did he even know?

"I doubt they are here. They never tell me, but, they always send me letters and presents, they love me, they say, but you know I would trade everything they gave me just to see them." he said, sighing, and Mikan smiled, he was so kind.

"Demo, it's their choice, and I stay here. But enough about my problems, we need to get you back to your time. i am sure Dominoe Hyuuga has been helping you, am I right?" he asked as Mikan nodded, and he smiled, when someone knocked on the door, loudly...

"Erm... Come in?" he asked, and in walked in Hunny Shouda, smirking as she spied her eye candy, Rei, even if he was 2 years younger than her, she was still the president of his fan club, and she LOVED him!

She then saw Mikan, and blinked.

"Hey, Mikan-chan, why are you in Rei-kin's room?" she asked as Mikan finished her tea and smiled, staring at Hunny nicely.

"He's helping me to return to my time, to see my Natsume-kun again!" she said happily, and Hunny gasped. She didn't WANT Mikan to leave, she liked her too much, Mikan was like, the only other person who understood her other than Dominoe and Rei, who she adored, may the authoress add?

"No! Mikan I _forbid _you to leave! I mean, you're my friend and you're nice and sweet and you actually got to know me properly, not because I'm quite popular. Why do you have to go, we had fun, right? PLEASE don't leave me!" sobbed the girl as Mikan stared at her, then smiled and went to hug Hunny tightly, and she realized she was the same height as her friend now, so, she had changed.

Alot.

Mikan then pulled away and stared at Hunny, smiling with a few watery tears in her eyes,

"Demo... I have to leave, I need to go back to Natsume-kun, and everyone from my time. If I don't leave the future will go wrong and I won't meet you in the future again, ever. Because this keeps going on, when I grow up, you'll be born, and a new me would be born, it keeps going on, this circle of life. Understood?" she asked, and Hunny shook her head, Mikan laughed,

"Me neither, i confused you, sorry. But, I'll see you again, I promise." Mikan whispered as tears spilled down her cheeks, and Hunny sniffed, nodding. The they turned to Rei.

"How can i get back?" Mikan asked as he stared at the girls, then smiled and stood up, looking out of the window.

"Watch this," he said, and they ran to the window as he put his fingers in his mouth and whisteled, it was low and loud, and then, suddenly, a portal started to open up as they gasped and stared at it, and he grinned.

"Ready to go home, Mikan Sakura?" he asked as Mikan stared at the portal, pale and shaking as she clutched the manga's close to her chest and the ribbon stayed tightly on her wrist, and she stared at both Hunny and Rei, then gave them a shaky smiled, before hugging them and sniffing.

"Thank you." she whispered and the tears were visible in her brown eyes, and she stepped forward, reayd to stand on the window ledge and jump into the portal, when someone yelled at her to stop, and she turned around, to see Dominoe, crying. Mikan gasped, and ran towards the teenage girl who stared at Mikan.

"Don't leave without saying goodbye, you're my mother. Parents never leave without saying goodbye." cried the teenager as Mikan stared at her, and smiled, sniffing and then hugging Dominoe as Rei and Hunny's mouths dropped, and the two girls hugged longer than expected, tears in their eyes as Mikan then kissed the tp of Dominoe's head and smiled.

"I won't ever leave without saying goodbye, Domi-chan. I can't wait to ahev you in the future for me. Stay safe." mikan whispered, and then she ran to the portal and stood on the ledge as they watched her, and Hunny growled,

"You had better remember us, you know!" she cried as Mikan smiled, and nodded.

"Of course!" she said, and Hunny then smiled, and started to cry as Rei waved and Mikan jumped into the portal, suddenly, remembering her friends. (Oh man this sucks!)

Mikan sighed as the portal closed, and Dominoe stopped waving and she smiled, then turned around, and walked out of the room as Hunny and Rei stayed there, and sighed. Dominoe walked out of the dorm rooms and halls, and into the fresh air, staring at the Sakura tree and smiling a little, then, taking out something from under her shirt...

In a cottage, Mikan Hyuuga sat at her table, reading a manga book as she smiled to herself, then closed it once she finished. The cover was coloured orange, and it was the latest manga in the 'When Sakura Falls' series, and in walked Natsume, staring at her.

"What are you reading?" he asked as Mikan smiled and showed him the manga.

"I showed you three other manga's, all the ones made before this a long time ago, they are somewhere, but finally, the last one is here. The way it all ended. Remember?2 Mikan asked as Natsume stared at her, and smiled, kissing her cheek and playing with her long hair as she smiled, sadly, almost.

"Who knew that Dominoe would make something like this?" Natsume asked as Mikan smiled, then nodded, and kissed him back before standing up, and fixing her hair into her old childish pigtails and walking towards the door, putting on her jacket and smiling at him.

"I have to go meet an old friend." she said, and walked out, heading straight towards the Academy...

_Doushite doushite suki nan darou,  
konna ni namida afureteru  
ano koro, ushinau, mono ga oosukite nani mo utaenakatte  
sukoshi hanarete basho soko ga watashi no ibasho datta.  
Kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa wo mitsuketa.  
Futari niteru no kana?  
Kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta!!!_

Mikan found herself in a rainbow of colours, and she was travelling through a portal, she gasped, and smiled, she wasn't forgetting everything, she was remembering it, she wanted to cry, but then, she felt the portal open and she saw a light, and gasped. She was going back...

_Doushite kana ni suki nan darou,  
kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiteru yo,  
ima made, nani ga sasae datte ka  
tooku hanarete wakatta yo.  
_

_Nakinagara sagashi tsudukete maigo no kodomo no you ni...  
Kedo soko ni ha eien nante aru wake nakute  
"dare ni mo shinjinakereba iin da yo" tsubuyaita ne._

"Okay class, we are starting now, go to your seats and be quiet. Today's topic is gravity..." started Mitsuki sensai as everyone groaned and went to walk to their seats as Natsume stood up from the desk he was trying to sleep at, and was ready to walk to his desk, when everyone heard a sound, a screechy sound, a... Scream?

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed an unforgetable girl as Natsume's eyes widened and he looked up, seeing a falling Mikan and suddenly she smiled, her arms out in front of her as she fell down on top of Natsume, in an awkward position, and she gasped, smiling as everyone screamed, she was back!

And in the UGLIEST uniform they had ever seen! Manga spilled on the floor as she flung her arms around Natsume's neck, he gasped, eyes wide, was this... Really her? Was Mikan Sakura back after all those years?

"NATSUME-KUN! NATSUME I MISSED YOU!" she cried, tears in her brown orbs as he stared at her, and her cheeks pressed against his as he blinked, dumbfounded. It was her, she was real, she was hugging him, and suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her, tightly...

"Mikan... You baka, you were gone for 3 years." he whispered as he cried adn Mikan smiled through her tears and then stared at him as everyone watched, and Ruka, raged with jealousy. Mikan hugged Natsume again, and sniffed.

"Natsume-kun, you and I, in the future, we get married and have kids! We love each other so much... And Sumire and Yuu chan marry, then Hotaru and Ruka! We all have kids, but, all that time I was in the future, I was only thinking of you and my friends, but I never forgot you." Mikan cried as Natsume stared at her, then, his tears fell from his eyes as he cupped a hand over her red cheek.

"I lost all hope in ever seeing you again, baka Mikan. I thought you would never come back." he whispered as Mikan smiled, and held his wrist gently to keep his hand on her cheek, and she smiled as the tears hit the floor.

"But I did, I had to come back, to be with you, silly pervert." she whispered, and suddenly kissed him as everyone screamed, and Natsume pulled Mikan deeper into the kiss, and Mitsuki sensai stared at them, then smiled, and yelled to his class;

"Mikan Sakura falling down from a portal is one way of Gravitation, kids!" he yelled, and he knew they weren't listening, but it was true, Mikan falling again, that was gravity, and she hit Natsume, and the caused friction with their lips, but, Mikan had to say it was the best science lesson of her lfie.

She was back, with the one she loved...

**Future...**

In the future, Hunny stood at the gates of the school, waiting for her parents as she let her back sit against the wall, and she sighed, then saw a figure walk towards her, and they stopped, smiling at her as Hunny stared, her eyes wide.

"I may have just left in the past form but... Long time no see, Hunny-chan." Mikan said as Hunny gasped, and ran to Mikan, hugging her tightly, she didn't care if it was the older one, because it was Mikan, her best friend from another time, the past and present Mikan would always be there for her, she knew. Dominoe watched and smiled, sniffing and then letting her tears drip onto the concrete...

**Present...**

Mikan and Natsume stood staring at the Sakura tree they had sat under and Mikan stared at the red ribbon there, smiling as she stared at the identical one wrapped around her wrist, then she stared at natsume, who held her hand in his tightly.

"I'm so glad you came back... Or I would have cried more than I did when I saw you. I used to go into your room." he whispered as Mikan stared at him, and smiled, nodding and kissing his cheek softly.

"I would have cried if I never saw you again, Natsume. Your my future husband, my true love, but, wherever you go, and wherever I may go, you'll always be in my heart, no matter what." she whispered as he smiled a little, then hugged her tightly, the tears invisible in his crimson eyes as they embraced, and Mikan sighed, smiling, happy to be back.

_"In the future I grew up, I became smarter, I made friends and experienced new things. But the greatest experience of all was realising my feelings for the boy I love so much, the feelings that belong to the one and only, Natsume Hyuuga, my Black Cat, the father of my future children, the man of my future. Nothing can change the future now I've seen it..." _she thought to herself, and then they walked off, holding hands, leaving the red ribbon in the old Sakura tree, that was once again full of life... Mikan just smiled...

**THE END**

No epilogue because this was the prequel to Treasure the love, you know what happens, well, if you read it, that is, hahaz. Well, please, review ALL you want i don't mind, but, I loved this fic! Hope you did too!

Sayonara love you all and wait for my next fanfiction, pelase.

_**Love from Blue -Niagra,**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
